1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fishing rod handle assembly, and more particularly is concerned with an improved reel mounting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a wide variety of structures have evolved for mounting reels on fishing rods. The structures generally require a reel foot to be anchored at both ends to a reel receiving seat between the handle portion and the rod blank. Various structures are used to secure one end of the reel foot while releasibly securing the other end. In some handle assemblies, a threaded ring mounted on the foregrip portion of the handle assembly is movable to secure the reel foot. Such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,016. If the foregrip portions of those assemblies were cast from lightweight plastic, there is a possibility that the foregrip reel foot engaging structure could break in some situations.
It is also known to cast the threaded ring in a larger structure which can serve as the foregrip portion of the handle assembly while serving to anchor the forward projection of the reel foot in a conical space between the foregrip and the immovable portion of the rod handle. Such a structure is shown in co-pending design patent applications Ser. No. 773,782 and Ser. No. 773,783, both filed Sept. 9, 1985, and assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Stress is placed on the foregrip portion during use because the weight of the reel is forced against the edge of the foregrip portion. Because the reel receives various tugs, pulls and stresses as the fisherman casts and retrieves the line, those forces are transmitted through the reel handle and line to the reel foot and the conical distal edge of the rim of the threaded foregrip. Repeated and continuous use can weaken the molded foregrip rim, particularly when lightweight plastic materials are used. When the forces exceed the strength of the rim of the cone, the rim may split and crack, thereby destroying its effectiveness for securing the reel.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in the molded foregrip portion of certain rod handle assemblies to produce a retaining foregrip which will resist stress and fatigue cracks and result in greater reliability and longer life.